Dans les yeux de Marcia
by Baguerra
Summary: Un groupes de jeunes serpentards dans leurs 7eme année


Chapitre 1

7, Stadium Street

Des murs, un toit, une porte. Que dire de plus de la demeure des Balts ? J'en entends déjà pousser des exclamations. « gris, les murs, voyons ! » « la porte est en bois d'orme, on ne trouve pas cela n'importe où ! » « et puis c'est un manoir, tout de même ! Un peu plus de respect au niveau de la description mademoiselle ! »

Oui je vous laisse parlementer encore un peu pendant que je m'attarde avec le lecteur sur le paysage… Certes le Balt's Manor était de loin tout ce que la noblesse anglaise était capable de compter : luxe, prestige, et tout ce qui en suit. Mais rien, oh non rien ne pouvait autant retenir l'attention que les collines environnantes. Leurs beauté était de celles que l'on garde gravé dans le cœur, et y repenser sans sombrer dans la nostalgie la plus profonde relevait de l'exploit.

Nombreux étaient ceux à Faintown Village qui remerciaient chaque jour le ciel d'avoir parmi leur habitants quelques sorciers. Car c'était bien la particularité de ce patelin unique en Angleterre: sur une centaine de villageois, un tiers étaient des sorciers, et ceux-ci cohabitaient en parfaite harmonie avec les autres. En effet, les moldus étaient parfaitement au courant des activités pratiquées par leurs concitoyens, mais au lieu d'en avoir peur, ils étaient ravis. Oui, ravis car grâce à eux , la folie des hommes et de la guerre n'ont pas atteint Faintown, incartable et protégé par de nombreux sortilèges. Par la suite des relations d'amitié et de mariages s'étaient liés entre les deux peuples.

Les Balts dominaient le petit village par leur hauteur. De lignée pure depuis des siècles de générations, ils avaient su rester humbles envers leurs voisins non sorciers et étaient très respectés. Bref, la tranquillité et la bonne humeur régnaient à Faint…

MAIS ARRETE ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! AIE ! Revient ici !

La belle porte d'entrée du Manoir Balt claqua violemment et deux ombres en sortirent et se mirent à dévaler la rue à toute vitesse.

Tango revient ici ! Rend moi ça ! rugit la plus grande des ombres. REND LE MOI ! Puis elle fit un bond immense en avant et se jeta à plat ventre sur la deuxième. Elles firent plusieurs tonneaux sur la rue en pente jusqu'à ce que la clôture d'une maison voisine arrêta net leur course poursuite.

Tu es la chatte la plus insupportable que je connaisse ! cria l'ombre qui se révéla être une jeune fille à un tas de poils roulé en boule. Au bout de quelques secondes où chacun put enfin reprendre son souffle, deux petites oreilles tout aussi poilues se redressèrent du tas de poils, suivies par une paire d'yeux curieux d'un bleu très pâle.

Tango, c'est fini maintenant, rend le moi. Fit la jeune fille en se redressant et en époussetant sa jupe.

La magnifique chatte noire s'étira puis en éclair disparut derrière la clôture qu'elles venaient toutes deux de heurter.

Où vas-tu encor… oh

Tango venait de s'engouffrer dans un buisson d'un jardin que la jeune fille connaissait bien pour y avoir passer des heures entières et cela durant de nombreuses années.

Et bien ne compte pas sur moi pour aller te chercher, dit elle dans un murmure plein d'amertume.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand une voix la fit sursauter.

Marcia qu'est ce que tu fais encore dehors à cette heure ci ? Regarde toi un peu ! Où es tu allé traîné pour te salir ainsi ?

Mr Balt essayait de maintenir de la désapprobation dans ses propos mais il ne pu retenir un sourire quand il vit sa fille lancer des regards furieux vers une paire d'yeux qui l'observait toujours depuis son buisson, puis ramasser quelque chose qui brillait sur le sol. Mais Marcia n'était absolument pas d'humeur à fournir des explications à son père.

Je suis tombée, ça arrive à tout le monde, nan ? lança t elle avec air flagrant de défi dans les quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles mais sa fierté l'emportant toujours, elle se refusa intérieurement de s'excuser.

Le sourire de son père quant à lui retomba immédiatement et il lui lança un regard dénué d'expression.

Larka a servi le dîner, dit il d'un ton qui aurait refroidit un volcan en éruption.

Il tourna brusquement les talons et rentra dans sa maison.

Marcia le suivit. Elle n'avez pas envie de s'arrêter comme ça. Aujourd'hui elle avait envie d'aller jusqu'au bout. Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Les dialogues entre eux deux se limitaient à quelques phrases jusqu'à ce que l'un vexe l'autre et parte s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Cette fois-ci il se dirigeait vers son bureau mais elle bloqua la porte quand celui ci allait la fermer.

Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas fait ?

Marcia obéis à ton père pour une fois et va prendre ton dîner.

POURQUOI NE L'AVEZ VOUS PAS FAIT ? Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas gifler ? Depuis que maman est morte vous ne vous comportez plus comme avant, vous ne vous comportez plus comme mon père, plus comme un vrai père le devrait !

Marcia va dans ta chambre immédiatement.

Non je n'irais pas, dit elle d'une voix rauque. Elle avait commencer et désormais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. J'en ai plus qu'assez que nos conversations se limitent à « Viens-manger-bonjour-bonne-nuit » Vous me passez tous les caprices que je vous impose de peur d'avoir à affronter une vraie discussion ! Vous vous éreintez au travail alors que nous sommes plus que riches ! Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même ! Et peut-être croyez vous que je ne le vois pas ? Que tout cela me passes au-dessus de la tête et que je suis trop jeune pour pouvoir vous aider ? Elle avait dit cela d'un seul trait et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'avait beaucoup fatigué.

Le deuil de ta mère est dur à porter. Je comprend que ce soit dur pour toi et que tu ais du mal à accepter.

Il avait dit ces mots d'un ton neutre et Marcia eût la très nette impression qu'il les avait appris par cœur en prévision du jour où ils auraient cette conversation.

Père… Cela fait à présent deux ans…Ne pourrait on pas recommencer à vivre normalement…

Il y avait de la détresse dans sa voix mais aussi de l'espoir. Durant quelques instants elle cru voir une lueur dans ses yeux et elle espéra très fort au fond d'elle qu'il allait lui sourire et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'en fit rien et la lueur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle compris alors avec peine que le moment n'était toujours pas venu.

Je suis désolée Père… Je n'aurais pas dû… Bonne nuit. Elle inclina légèrement la tête puis se retourna lentement et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Son père ferma la porte de son bureau et se remit au travail, le tout sans faire de bruit.

Marcia allait gravir la première marche quand une voix nasillarde la questionna.

La jeune dame ne va pas manger ce soir ?

Non Larka, pas ce soir.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se retourner pour répondre à la vieille elfe de maison pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle désirait être un peu seule. Mais l'elfe insista.

Puis-je suggérer à la jeune dame de lui monter son repas dans quelques heures, quand celle ci sentira la faim la tirailler ?

Elle hésita quelques peu à répondre, mais l'attention de sa servante la touchait, bien qu'elle n'eut jamais cru être capable d'être touchée par qui que ce soit et encore moins par un elfe de maison.

Peut-être, je t'appellerais si tel est le cas. Laisse moi à présent.

Bien maîtresse, dit elle en s'inclinant aussi gracieusement que ses petites jambes le permettaient.

Au haut de l'escalier Marcia tourna à droite et traversa lentement le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. A l'intérieur de son antre elle enleva calmement ses chaussures, puis elle s'avança vers sa commode où se trouvait un magnifique vase bleu royal. En une fraction de seconde celui-ci se retrouva brisé en milles morceaux de l'autre côté de la pièce. Marcia fulminait mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser transparaître ses émotions et cela même si elle était seule. Elle s'allongea sur son lit pour pouvoir mieux se laisser aller à des idées plus sombres les unes que les autres. Un « Pop » sonore se fit entendre et le vase « Brisemoi » se répara en un petit nuage de fumée. (NDA : les objets Brisemoi sont des objets ensorcelés exprès pour pouvoir être détruits sous le coup de la colère et se rematèrialisent automatiquement ; certains très sophistiqués vont même jusqu'à tirer un peu sur le rôle de psychologue à mi-temps)

Ces temps-ci tu m'utilises de plus en plus souvent Ma', dit il d'une voix doucereuse.

Mgrggmn fit Marcia en se tournant le dos au vase.

Je vois. Tu n'a pas envie de parler et tu…

Oh ça va, on sait que tu sais tout et que tu es parfait. Fous moi le camp ! Elle lui balança un coussin en chintz, le vase vola en éclat pour la seconde fois en 5 minutes, suivit d'un autre « Pop ».

Tu sais que c'est très désagréable pour moi, on dirait que tu prend un malin plaisir à…

C'est ton boulot alors ferme la.

Et c'est aussi mon travail de t'aider.

Tu m'aiderais énormément si tu allais te planter dans un coin et que tu te taisais.

Elle faisait toujours dos au vase, mais quand elle entendit un bruissement sur sa table de nuit elle ne put résister à la curiosité de savoir qu'est ce qu'il manigançait.

Tiens, avait il dit depuis la fente qui se dessinait près de son rebord. Je pense que ça te ferait du bien, je l'ai retrouvé derrière la commode. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il poussait vers elle un cadre photo tout poussiéreux. Elle le regarda de près, puis le reconnu. La photo avait été prise il y a quelques mois mais Marcia l'avait complètement oublié… Il s'agissait de ses meilleurs amis Andréa Pitts, Erwan McEnroe, Sidney Franks et Suzanne Baker. Un souffle de nostalgie s'engouffra dans son cœur. Comment a t elle pu les oublier aussi vite ? Elle avait passé tout l'été à peindre, à enchaîner peinture sur peinture, croquis sur croquis… Il faut dire que le paysage environnant s'y prêter et même au bout de plusieurs années, il était une source inépuisable d'inspiration. Le reste du temps elle dansait. Petite, elle avait garder l'ambition secrète d'entrer dans une de ces prestigieuses école moldues, où danser pouvait devenir un métier. Mais la soif d'apprendre avait pris le dessus et quand ses parents lui avaient demander s'il elle souhaitait réellement entrer à Poudlard, elle avait dit oui. L'autre solution aurait été d'aller à Beauxbâtons, mais quitter l'Angleterre ne l'enchantait guerre et puis… il y avait _l'autre_. Elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas s'éloigner de lui… si elle avait su…Enfin elle ne regrettait absolument rien, et puis aller à l'étranger ne lui aurait pas permit de rencontrer ses amis…

Andréa était sûrement la fille la plus demandée de tout Poudlard. Sa jolie frimousse entourée d'une chevelure rousse bouclée et ses deux grands yeux verts lagon accompagnés d'un sourire radieux en rendait plus d'un fou d'amour. Andréa le savait, les prétendants accouraient et elle s'en amusait follement.

Puis elle vit derrière elle un garçon en train de chatouiller la petite rousse. Poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, châtain, les yeux noisettes, Erwan était sans aucun doute le garçon le plus drôle que Marcia est jamais rencontré. Avec Sidney ils étaient comme deux frères, inséparables et responsables de toutes les bêtises et autres farces perpétrées à Poudlard.( et même ailleurs)

Sidney, lui, était ce qu'on appelle communément un gars absolument trop craquant (nda : hey j'ai mis « ce qu'on appelle COMMUNEMENT). Il avait la peau mate, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, bref le classique brun ténébreux qui fait tomber toutes les minettes comme des mouches ; mais contrairement à Andréa, il n'en profitait pas. En fait, toutes ces marques d'attention, voir d'hystérie collective le gênait énormément. Paradoxalement, quand il ne préparait pas un mauvais coup avec Erwan, il passait sa vie dans des fauteuils moelleux, le nez plongé dans toutes sortes de livres. Ce dernier aspect de sa personnalité, au lieu de faire fuir la gente féminine, renforçait leur conviction : il n'était pas seulement beau, il en avait aussi dans le ciboulot.

Et puis il y avait Suzanne… Comment dire… Sue était le reflet de Marcia, où est ce Marcia le reflet de Sue ?Il y avait une amitié entre elle qui dépassait presque l'entendement. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, très souvent, un simple regard suffisait. Elles étaient rarement d'avis différents et possédaient en général les même qualités. Mais ce n'était pas seulement leurs caractère commun qui les liait étroitement : elles avaient exactement la même apparence physique. Toutes deux grandes, fines et brunes aux longs cheveux. Même leurs visages avaient des similitudes. Seuls deux aspects les différenciaient : Marcia avait le teint mat et les yeux verts très foncés tandis que Suzanne avait la peau claire et les yeux bleus profonds. Tous les quatre lui adressaient de grands signes de la main. Leur petite bande était comme les cinq doigts de la main : absolument indissociables. Ils lui manquaient tant, pensa t elle… Heureusement dans 3 jours elle les retrouverait, et il pourront commencer ensembles, unis comme jamais, leur dernière année à Poudlard dans la maison de Serpentard.

Elle reposa délicatement le cadre près du vase qui n'avait cessé d'observer chaque expression qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Merci, Brisemoi… merci beaucoup…


End file.
